emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1665 (2nd June 1992)
Plot Mark's exams are not going well. He is ready to give up. Annie is back from London. Jack tries to probe about her friends in Spain, but she is very cagey. Michael is planning to go to The Woolpack that evening; he is hoping that Alan will lift the ban. Kim is looking good for the Hotten Show. Frank is confident that she will win the showjumping event. He is not so happy that the other villagers are not willing to support him in trying to put Beckindale on the map by entering the Hotten Show. Jack is convinced that Annie has got a boyfriend. He thinks that it is funny. Chris invites Alex out for a meal and a trip to the casino. He is going to go until he finds out that Kathy is not invited. Annie is planning to enter the cake competition at the Hotten Show. She encourages Sarah to do the same. Frank wants to organise a tug of war team for the Hotten Show. He puts a reluctant Joe in charge. Alan has threatened to ban some holiday village people from the pub. Jack laughs when he hears that Sarah is going to enter the cake competition. Frank challenges Alan to a tug of war match - Holiday Village vs. Woolpack. Melanie comes to see Mark. Archie is worried about Nick's diet. He doesn't seem to be eating properly and is just buying food for Alice. He insists on paying Archie. Mark and Melanie make up. Nick assures Archie that his finances are okay now that his benefits have been sorted. Melanie wants to go to Glasgow University with Mark. Seth is still upset about Meg spending all his money. Jack refuses Alan's offer to be captain of his tug of war contest. Joe then asks Jack to be on his team and he refuses. Jack realises that he would be against the Home Farm team if he goes on Alan's side so he agrees to take part. Joe takes it in good spirit. Michael boldly walks in the Woolpack. Alex and Kathy play Scrabble. Alan reinforces Michael's ban. Seth and Carol stick up for him and Alan relents until Elizabeth interferes. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows (credited as 'Kathy Bates') *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension and kitchen *Home Farm - Field, kitchen, dining room and grounds *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes